Father's Secret
by Jessizle95
Summary: Takes place during season ten. The only thing different is Emily is present instead of Kate. What has William Reid really been doing in his absence from Spencer and Diana's life? When Spencer's father becomes a victim and his family is being targeted how will Spencer handle his father's secret? Will he except it? Will they find his father in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, when I was writing one of my other stories, I mentioned**_ _**a story that I would be writing called Step-sister or Father's Secret. This is that story. I finally figured out how to start it. I am still going to be working on my other story Fear For His Life as well as this one. **_

They settled into the discussion room ready for yet another case when a soft knock came at the door. "Who is that?" Spencer asked as Aaron got up to open the door.

A girl about eighteen walked in to the room. She stared confidently into the young genius's brown eyes. "Hello," her voice chimed. It was a soft pleasant sound.

"Pretty boy have you been holding out on us?" Morgan asked jokingly.

"What?" Spencer said, "no."

The girl let out a soft chuckle. "May I introduce myself Agent Morgan before you jump to conclusions."

"How do you know who I am?" Derek questioned

"I told her." Aaron responded

"I am Allison Ever Reid." Ignoring the conversation between the two men.

They all turned to glance at Spencer. His eyes widened with...fear. "Excuse me?"

"I'm your father's daughter."

"My father never had a daughter."

"You mean our father and yes he did. After he left your mother Diana."

"No it's impossible." He was in denial, he hated to think that his father moved on.

"You were right Aaron, his in denial." She told Aaron.

"I know my father and I would like to believe that he didn't move on after my mother. He still loves her."

"Reid," they both looked at Aaron, "I mean Spencer, you don't know what you're father did after he left you and your mother."

"How old are you?" Spencer asked her

"I'm nineteen."

"That fits the timeline." David pointed out

"Shut up David." Spencer said crossing his arms.

"Don't hate the facts," David responded.

"How is this relevant to the case?" Spencer asked Aaron not even looking at his half sister.

"The case is about your father." Aaron responded

"What about him? Why should I care? He obviously stopped caring about me."

"He was taken last night. I come home from college to a home that has been ransacked. There was blood a lot of it. I figured it was from my mother she was dead up stairs. And he was nowhere to be found." Allison told them

"And?" Spencer questioned not realizing how his voice sounded.

"I understand why you would be upset. Why you would be mad but I believe this is an attack on our family Spencer. I think he may be going after your mother next."

"What makes you think that? They can't harm her where she is." Spencer told her.

"The family photograph of you, your mother, and father was missing. And so was a lot of other pictures father kept underneath the bed." Allison told him

"He still cared Spencer, enough to tell Allison about you." Emily pointed out.

"I'm not looking for a brother sister relationship, I'm obviously not going to get that." He adverted eye contact as she went to face him, "I just want our father back." She knelt down to his level and made him face her, "father told me about you, how smart you are, who you are, and what he done. I don't approve of how father treated you or your mother, never calling, never visiting. Not even on birthdays. He wanted us to meet under a different situation for him to explain himself. To explain me." She stared at him with her crystal green eyes, "I want father back, alive."

"He told you about me?" He asked

"Yes, he still cared about you, even after he left." She responded

"Then why didn't we find you when I suspected him of murder?"

"Ah, Riley, if I remember correctly. He gave me my mother's last name, then changed it after you solved that boys murder."

"He wanted you kept secret." Jennifer spoke, "why?"

"Two reasons, Riley was one of them. And the other, he didn't know how Spencer would handle it."

"I need some air." Spencer stood up and left the room.

_**I know Spencer may seem selfish and a bit moody but who could blame him? **_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later they were all waiting on the jet for Spencer. Allison was with them as well. "Do you think he is coming?" Allison asked

"He will come." Derek responded

"How can you be so sure? He seemed pretty upset." Allison asked worried about him

"If at all possible chance that his mother is in danger, he will come." Morgan responded

"Do you think he hates me?"

"I don't think he hates you, his father more than likely." Derek assured her.

"He has ten more minutes and if he isn't on here by then, we are leaving. We know the statistics for kidnappings." Aaron said.

"Let's go ahead and start briefing the case." Jennifer said

"Did your father or mother know the unsub?" Emily asked looking at the photos

"I don't think so. Why?"

"These photos of the door it wasn't kicked in or busted in anyway." Emily pointed out

"But they could have gotten through one of the open windows." Derek pointed out.

"True," Emily mumbled

"Did your father any people that would want to harm him?" Jennifer asked

"After Riley Jenkins, people didn't trust him as well. Even if he didn't kill Riley, he still covered up a murder. People treated him differently, some wanted to believe that he killed Riley."

"So, it could have been anyone." Emily said,

"But why kill my mother?"

"Collateral damage. She tried to stop him to get to father." Spencer spoke up as he entered the jet.

"Glad you could make it." David responded

"Allison, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I just would like to believe that he still loved her."

"I understand that Spencer. Like I said he wanted us to meet under different circumstances."

"Did he?" Spencer asked

"Did he what Spencer?" Allison asked him

"Did he still love my mom?"

"He kept the wedding band in a little case by his bed. I'd show you when we get there but it is missing. Along with some other things he kept of you and or your mother. He searched you on the net. And the things he printed off and kept in a box tucked in his closet, I was curious since the photos and band was missing as well. I decided to look for a few other items mostly, pictures that was like a treasure to him. They was all gone. Out of everything this….what did you call it? Unsub, took why did he take those?"

"Maybe the Unsub isn't going after your mother Spencer." David said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned even though he was already piecing the puzzle pieces together.

"It is a possibility that he is coming after you." David told Spencer, "but we can't fully rule out your mother as a potential target."

"I understand. I just don't know why. I haven't done anything."

"Spencer, you did solve a boy's murder that was at one point unsolved. Some people don't like other people turning over stones that have been laid to rest years ago." Aaron pointed out

"But, that was six years ago. The original killer was killed. We know what happened there." Spencer said

"Yes, the person they thought was held responsible. Because of what he was. For all we know the killer could still be out there." Aaron responded

"A mother knows." Spencer responded

"Your mother had a feeling, a gut feeling. Sometimes a feeling could just be a feeling." Aaron said

"She was right about him though."

"But that doesn't mean he killed the boy. You may have struck some nerve digging up the old file and now maybe the person actually held responsible has come back." David said

"If it is Riley's murder then why did he stop killing?" Spencer asked

"Maybe he didn't." Derek said

"He could have moved after Riley, from state to state." Jennifer said

"Or had a cooling off period." Emily suggested

"But that would have been a long time too cool off." David responded "and to evolve from children to adults..." David's thoughts trailed off

"David is right." Aaron clicked the mouse on the computer to call Garcia.

"At your service."

"Garcia I need you to look into missing children cases that occurred around or before the time of Riley's murder." Aaron told her

"Riley Jenkins sir? I thought his murder was solved."

"So did we." Aaron responded

"Garcia don't be afraid to expand it to other states. This Unsub could have very we'll have traveled." Jennifer said.

"you know how many that is?" Garcia questioned

"how many?" Aaron asked

"Too many sir."

"If this is really Riley's killer, fit the missing children's with Riley's description or children similar to Riley." Spencer said.

"I'll get your list to you in a flash. Gracia out."

"Whoever this is, they are on a mission. One to get back at you." Aaron said, looking at both Allison and Spencer.

"For what?" Allison questioned

"Your parents helped cover up the murder, Spencer brought that murder to light and he didn't like what he saw. Someone else taking credit for his work." David said

"But why wait six years? Why not sooner?" Spencer asked

"That is what we need to find out." Aaron responded

_**Okay, so his father's secret was his half-sister and that he remarried three years after leaving them. I decided to go with the whole Riley aspect because besides a gut feeling from his mother they really didn't know that it was him who killed Riley. They had no proof besides them knowing what he was. And the file was brought to attention about the person Reid's mother had a feeling about. They really didn't have proof. Unless I missed something else in that episode. I was thinking of anything possible any evidence but none came to mind. Just a Reminder, that the main story is them trying to find William Reid and why. The mention of other children was to give the team a look at in who they are truly dealing with.**_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Allison sat in silence in the back of the jet after the briefing was over and the team had their assignments. "Um, Allison?" Spencer asked taking the seat in front of her. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"I'm going to be getting a lot of that aren't I?" Allison asked him as she stared out the window.

"Afraid so," Spencer said he reached over and touched her leg, "I don't know how much you really know about me Allison, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you after we find our father."

"Do you think you guys can really find him, alive?" Allison asked him, "I prefer not to lose two parents because of an old mistake."

_Ouch__**,**_ Spencer thought, _guess I deserved that one._ "We are going to try our best. But he is still my father too." He assured Allison, reminding her that even though he left him he was still his father.

"Spencer, I…."

They were interrupted when Garcia called them back with their list. Spencer moved from the chair he was sitting in and joined the rest of his team.

"What do you got for us?" Aaron asked

"I have found forty-eight children that fit or remotely close to Riley's description, age etc.…one for every state excluding Alaska and Hawaii." Garcia said, "And those names was sent to you."

"He has traveled all this time, never leaving the safety of the borders, avoiding detection….he is one cleaver cookie." David said.

"Now that he has run out of states to travel with, he decided to come back home, start his trek over." Emily said.

"And when he heard about a certain little boy's murder being solved, I'd say he has gotten quite upset." Derek said

"Revenge," Spencer said, "All this time and I thought we had solved his case."

"Spencer, we all did." Aaron corrected him

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else about that case?" Emily asked Spencer

"I'm sure. I haven't had the dreams any more, not since we thought we had solved it." Spencer replied

"But it is still a big leap from children to killing an adult and taking one hostage." Jennifer said

"He is one unhappy cookie." David replied

"What is up with you and the cookie reference? Emily asked getting side tracked from David's use of expression

"It made you think of something happy didn't it?" David replied

"Well, yeah, it made me think of cookies." Emily replied.

"It did its job then didn't?" David replied.

"I guess your right….but now I wouldn't mind having a cookie." Emily replied.

"Guys, uh, I had just received an amber alter in the Las Vegas area." Garcia said bringing them out of their delicious discussion.

"For William Reid isn't it?" Allison asked.

"No, another boy. He was taken two hours ago."

"Garcia do you have a pic…."

"A picture? One was sent to you just now." Garcia interrupted Emily.

"You're the best Garcia." Emily responded as they looked at the photo.

"He looks like Riley." Spencer said looking at the photo of the boy.

"Do you need anything else?" Garcia asked

"Not at the moment Garcia." Emily responded.

Garcia's image faded and the team not only now had to find William Reid but another boy.

"Well, this case just got interesting." David said

"You don't think that this person will make my father kill the boy do you?" Allison questioned

"That's a possibility. Take another make him pay for helping cover up the supposed murder and then to help shed light on him." Aaron responded

"But father would never do that." Allison objected to the idea of the possibility of her father killing a little boy.

"You may think he would never do that but if the Unsub is smart enough to evade detection all this time then he will have a few tricks up his sleeve to make your father do whatever he wants." David responded

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you." Allison said looking directly at Spencer.

_Alright, I deserved that one too. _Spencer thought. _She is right, if I hadn't snooped around six years ago, none of this would have happened._

"Allison, don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" Jennifer questioned

"No, Jennifer, she is right." Spencer said and went to the opposite side of the jet to avoid Allison the rest of the flight.

As the arrived at the airport no one had really spoken since Allison had made things a little uneasy on the jet. Spencer hadn't really looked up from the book he was pretending to read. They could tell his feelings was hurt but he just shrugged them off when they even attempted to walk by him by turning a page in the book.

"Allison, why don't you go with Jennifer to the station, Emily and David I want you to visit the crime scene on that amber alert call, Spencer, Derek and I will go to William's home." Aaron told them as they got off the jet.

"Why can't I go with you to my home?" Allison asked

"We don't need another repeat of what happened on the jet. I need my agent to have a clear aspect and not be made silent with an emotional outburst." Aaron replied

"But…" Allison began but silenced her trail of thought.

As they arrived on scene at William Reid's home Spencer felt an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. Everything he had thought about his father had vanished and the truth became reality. He had moved on with his life. His eyes told how he felt. He took a deep breath before entering the modest home. It sat in a quit area of Las Vegas.

"Twenty minutes from work and thirty minutes from my home." Spencer said as he glanced around the outside of the home.

"Spencer, are you sure you are ready for this?" Aaron asked Spencer as his hands brushed the door knob. He glanced back at Spencer for his response was silent but a simple nod.

They entered the home of William and Amelia Reid. Amelia, the lover that haunted Spencer's thoughts; tainting them with ideas of why his father truly left. A photo of the two stared at them as they entered the home as it was propped up on an end table by the stair case. Their wedding, they seemed happy. Spencer adverted eye contact with the photo. The sight of the photo almost made him sick.

He walked up the stairs following Aaron and rounded the corner to a bloody bedroom where Allison discovered her mother. He walked around the bedroom and glanced at his father's closet. He brushed his fingers up against the hangers and glanced at the secret compartment in his father's closet. He moved his hands along the shelf and found no trace of what Allison had said was once there. He found his eyes attracted by a shimmering band that was on the floor in a pool of blood next to the bed. He bent down and picked up a tiny gold band.

"Is that the wedding band Allison mentioned?"

"I think so," He closed his eyes as a memory of his father appeared to visualize the wedding band his father wore. "No, it's not his. It is hers." Spencer answered as he placed it in a bag for evidence even though he wanted to throw it out the window.

He left the room and walked down the hall to a light pink shaded bedroom. He walked around his half sister's room glancing at photos of her and her friends. She was his exact opposite. _Yet, again _he paused his trail of thoughts; _we only share half of the same DNA. _

They went back downstairs to only confirm what Allison had walked into when she got home.

"Nothing really tells much more than we already know." Derek said

"He got through the first story window that was partially open, made his way up stares surprising Amelia who had just gotten out of the shower, takes her out first..." Spencer rambled

"He rapes her, stabs her nine times, killing her, all before William arrives home. Then takes this here," Derek paused as he picks up what they thought was the weapon of injury considering it had blood smudge on the end, "this hammer, hits him in the head..."

"Then I'd say he waits for him to wake up after restraining him gets what he wants and shows William the body of his dead wife. Making him capable of doing anything he wants by threatening him with the lives of the rest of his family." Aaron finished

"Including killing a six year old boy." Spencer said

_**Please Review Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, yes I did have a previous chapter four, I just didn't like it. I was hesitant before I posted it and now like my new chapter four (I think). I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter four! So, try to forget what you read with the previous chapter four and enjoy this new one. **_

_William was in a darkened room with only the light coming from the window. Dusk was approaching as the light dimmed in the room. It was moist, damp, dusty, and dirty. William coughed as he felt around the mucky floor in hopes to find a flashlight before the sun had fallen. He had thought of all of the possibilities of what happened to his daughter…oh his sweet daughter he thought, please that, that he didn't touch her in anyway. Just let her be okay. William thought to himself as he scuffed the floor for a flashlight. Amelia, my dear Amelia, he thought bowing his head in shame, please forgive me my sweat, you are my love and my life, you gave me Allison, you gave me love, something Diana failed to give me. My son, he will keep her safe, I just hope he understands. Oh, Amelia, I will miss you. Maybe I will be joining you? It seems that… _

_His thoughts to Amelia was interrupted as his hand touched something wet, something fresh. He moved quickly away from the spot on the floor and found his hand in the dimming light. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he peeked through his eye lids. Blood, his hands was wet with blood. He began to brush his hands among the cold cement floor, trying to get it off. He brushed them up against his pants, removing the remaining of the blood. He moved back slowly over in the direction of the wetness. He felt the fabric of jeans and the fabric of a shirt. Too small to be Allison's, he felt the body. Finding that it was indeed too young to be Allison. He quickly pulled away from the body that laid still in the room and sat in the dimming light through the window. _

"You have been quite this whole ride back. What are you thinking about Spencer?" Derek asked him

"That this is my fault."

"None of this is your fault. Don't be blaming yourself about it." Derek reassured him

"Allison is blaming me."

"Because she doesn't see you as a victim too; she sees you as the reason." Aaron reminded him

"But I am the reason aren't I? I snooped around six years ago, now a mother is dead, my father was taken, and now a six year old boy is in trouble."

"It was affecting you. You had a valid reason to be looking into Riley's murder. Don't blame yourself Spencer." Derek reminded him

"But you warned me about the consequences. I put them in danger."

"But you didn't know anything about Allison or his new life." Aaron responded

"I still messed things up."

"Please don't do this to yourself. The guilt will consume you Spencer. It isn't your fault." Derek begged him to forgive himself, to realize that this wasn't his fault.

"It is something that none of us seen coming, who knew that Riley's murderer was still out there? No one." Aaron pointed out

"It just seems that, that what Allison told me on the jet was true. That it was my fault."

"No it isn't, just get that idea out of your pretty head of yours." Derek told him

"How can I?"

"Just let it be. Don't think about the what if's kid. Think about the now."

"I'll try. But the past just keeps on getting slapped in my face by a little green eye monster."

The reference made them chuckle, "You will learn to adjust Spencer, just give her time, after all she has reasons to blame you." Aaron told him,

"I understand." Spencer said in defeat

They walked back into the station without getting a glare from Allison. "What did you guys find out at the house?" Jennifer questioned as she pinned the last of the little boys pictures up.

"He got through the first story window. Leaving little evidence if any behind of Spencer's existence," Derek told her.

"So, his focus is still to target Spencer, for his mistake six years ago." Jennifer responded

"He also, used the hammer William had at his home, to restrain him." Aaron added in

"So, he didn't bring the weapon, maybe he didn't bring the knife either." Jennifer replied

"using their own household items to torture and kill them." Allison said, making them all look. They forgot she was even there for a moment, "what I pay attention to the little things, it's what I study."

"Studying criminology?" Spencer questioned Allison

"Yeah, working on my masters in it, I also have masters in forensics, as well as bachelors in biology, chemistry, and physics."

"you two are so related." Jenifer responded teasing them in the process

"At nineteen?" Derek questioned

"You don't think that Spencer was the only one to inherit the smart genes do you?"

"Nerds..." Derek mumbled underneath his breath

"What was that?" Spencer questioned Derek

"Nothing,"

"David did you guys find out anything from the EM?" Aaron asked them as they joined them back at the station.

"Well, good news is that there was semen found on the victim,"

"And the bad news?" Aaron questioned

"Not a match in the system, he had to of traveled by car to each location." David finished

"The stab wounds?" Allison questioned

"Made by a common household knife set, the one we seen in the photos of the crime scene, where one of the knives was missing." Emily answered,

"He left the hammer, where is the knife?" Derek questioned

"Maybe he took it with him, use for later." David suggested

"On who though? The boy or father?" Allison questioned,

"More than likely both in time. The stabbing is what gives him his sexual release." David responded

_William watched out the window breathing in what little fresh air he could through the crack. It calmed him the feel of the air did. Knowing he wasn't alone in…in this basement. He didn't know how many bodies there was or if he would be next. He sat up against the brick wall of the basement feeling the cool mildew that dripped down the brick. He flinched at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the underground. "Hello?" William whispered, "Who is there?"_

"_Silence is the best quality if you want to see your daughter again." He slid over a covered dish and a bottle of water. _

"_Have you touched her? My daughter?" William questioned_

"_I don't even know where your daughter is…but I would love to get my hands on her, she is a beauty you know."_

"_Leave her alone…" William hissed at him only to be kicked in the abdomen in return_

"_I'll touch, I'll kill, I'll hurt whoever I want…It may be that daughter of yours….it may be that son of yours that caused all of this. He caused this. Your son. He is the reason for this for your wife's death…for that little boys murder…he is the reason…he lied about Riley Jenkins and everyone is going to know it. He is going to pay for all forty eight of them. All just like Riley. And now, my time is almost up and I will get my revenge on your son for thinking they had the Riley Jenkins killer." The mysterious voice sounded _

_After William caught his breath, he responded, "Leave my son alone…" He lunged at the figure to only be shoved back with a force that knocked him off his feet. _

_**Ok, so after reading over and over the previous chapter four I had this one seems better than the last. I liked the idea of throwing in William's point of view at this point in the story. Things to think about, what will the unsub do to get back at Spencer? Will there be more victims? **_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry again for any confusion for deleting my previous chapter four and replacing it. I kept a few aspects of that old chapter and placed them here in chapter five. **_

"Allison, would you mind to take a walk with me?" Spencer gestured knowing that they would be about to deliver the profile and they didn't need her to interrupt them during that.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged her shoulders and walked behind Spencer, who got the thank you glance from the team

"Allison," Spencer said as they stepped outside, "can I explain a few things to you, I know on the jet you seemed pretty upset with me and I understand why, but I don't think you fully know why I did what I did to father."

"Father has told me numerous times about it. I prefer not to have a repeat."

"It be best if you would hear it from me," Spencer insisted, "six years ago, when I was here on a case, of child abduction one was already dead and the other was still missing." He glanced over at Allison, "it brought back a dream I had been having since my childhood. A dream of a little boy."

"Riley Jenkins?"

"Yes, Riley Jenkins, I had always thought of Riley as an imaginary friend then Derek pointed out the truth of his murder knowing what I was seeing in my dreams was once reality. The little boy in my dream had been sexually assaulted, stabbed nine times and placed behind the dryer of his own home. When we came up with the profile, father fit parts of that profile."

"But you were wrong."

"Yes I was wrong. I'll admit that. It wasn't father but a guy named Gary Michaels; or at least we thought it was Gary Michaels. My mother you know, she had a feeling a simple gut feeling that lead her to believe that Gary Michaels was Riley Jenkins killer. I want to believe now that she feared Gary would touch me because he approached me in the park one day while I was playing chess. She got a bad feeling about him and to Lou Jenkins…Riley's father that she was sure it was him that killed Riley."

"But she was wrong too wasn't she?"

"It turns out she was wrong. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Spencer, I would like to believe that there is still good in this world, but after seeing my mother like that…I don't know what to believe."

"There is still good in the world, you just got to believe that there is."

"Can I tell you something?" Allison asked spencer, he nodded, "My mother was the one having the affair in the relationship. Back before William and her got together, you know they worked in the same firm, she was married to another guy. Then they got together and I came. Years later mother told me the truth."

"She lied."

"She covered up for her mistake. Sleeping with William. The guy I thought was my father apparently found out and decided to do something about it. I had another brother you know. His name is tattooed on my foot. Cameron was six when he died. He was suffocated and was placed just behind the dryer just like these boys was. It is strange you know; them sharing that similarity. I know she had to of loved him for marring him after everything but sometimes I just don't know for sure."

"Was your father charged?"

"No, he committed suicide five days later in his cell. Never fully committed."

"I'm sorry Allison."

"It's okay Spencer, you didn't know my story."

"Is there more to tell?"

"There is, but in time Spencer. I'm sure you have your fair share of secrets. I prefer to keep some to myself."

"You won't be when Aaron interviews you later."

She chuckled, "I know but do you really need to know the real me right away? I mean we still have to find father."

"We? It will be me and my team Allison, you're too close to the case. Yes I am too but they need my head in on this."

"I can't help?"

"No Allison you can't help. Not when we are discussing things about the case."

"Then why am I still here at the station?"

"We need you safe."

"You think we will go after me? I thought he was going after your mother or you?"

"He may go after whoever he can get his hands on, my mother would be pretty tricky to get ahold of, I limited her visitors to just me for the time being. I know she will hate it but it is for her safety."

"What are you doing about your safety if I am here and you limited your mother's visitors?"

"They'll keep me safe; I trust them with my life." Spencer assured her

"Do, you think that there will be more children to go missing?"

"More than likely but we can't be for certain if he will make father kill them or kill him in front of father."

"Do you think that father would really kill six year old boys?"

"I thought he did once before I'm thinking he is capable of doing it again. Especially if the unsub uses his children as leverage."

"what do you think he will make you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? He can't get to my mom, you are safe here, he is luring me in by capturing father, he wants me to kill, make up for my mistake which in turn would ruin my credibility...it would ruin me."

"Will you do it?" She glanced over at Spencer as they had made their way back to the station, "Kill?"

He paused before he opened the door, _would I kill? If it means in saving him and it's the only way._ He shrugged in response, not wanting to send her red flags. "Thanks for the talk,"

_William awoke in a dark place that wasn't the basement he was once in. It wasn't the cold cement floor he had once sat on, carpet. Soft plushy feel of carpet. "Hello?" He whispered. "Is anyone there?" He felt around the carpet and finally found a flashlight. He turned on the flashlight to realize he wasn't even in the house, he was in a car. He turned his head over and was startled at the sight. Another boy. "Can you hear me?" He whispered to the boy who just stared. "Are you alright?"_

_No, he thought, "Kid can you hear me?" He begged. But all was silent but his own breathing and the humming motor of the car engine._

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Double update! So, I know I skip some of the things in between the chapters; this starts off with Aaron's interview with Allison following her and Spencer's conversation. **_

"Allison, I want a sample of your DNA, to compare it to Spencer's" Aaron asked Allison as she joined him in a little conference room after they got back from their walk.

"I figured you would. After all, my mother was married before William."

"I know, that is why I want to make sure you are who you say you are." He handed her a test tube that contained a q-tip so she could swab her cheek. "Please, for Spencer's sake." He watched as she swabbed her cheek and placed it back in the test tube. She handed it back to him and watched as he stepped outside passing the test tube to David who disappeared.

"You guys seriously think I am lying about being his sister?"

"Half-sister and one just wants to make sure."

"What do you want to know Aaron that I hadn't already told you?"

"When was the last time you contacted Diana?"

"Two weeks ago, I tried to explain to her who I was but she obligated to the theory that William moved on and had a new family. She is just like Spencer."

"Have you ever thought about contacting Spencer before now?"

"Numerous times but I got scared with knowing what I know. I didn't know how he would handle or if he would believe that his father moved on."

"Does he know about the miscarriage your mother had a year after having you?"

"No, he does know about my fake father, the one that wasn't my actual father, and my brother Cameron."

"How many other miscarriages did William and Amelia have?"

"Three. He always wanted more children but after me Amelia couldn't have any more."

"He doesn't know about them right?"

"No, he doesn't know about them. Just you and Garcia after she did a clearance on me before I left with you guys."

"How old were you when William told you about Spencer?"

"In general when he thought I was capable of understanding things, at the age of four. Funny thing is, once he told me I always imagined how my big brother would look like, act, and talk. I wanted to know more about him."

"And he told you?"

"Well, he told me of a young prince who saved people, who was a genius at just about anything and would travel anywhere if it meant a life would be saved."

"He made him seem like a fairy tale character."

"Yeah, and it helped me sleep. Since the whole thing with my or that guy and my brother being in dark places freaks me out. I need a dim light at all times but he tired anything to help me overcome that."

"When did you learn the truth?"

"When I was ten, I found the photo's of a young boy and a lady whom I thought was his mother. I questioned him thinking it was Cameron but he insisted it was Spencer and Diana his ex-wife. He explained to me what he had done and that he regretted leaving them but he was happy he did because he had a happy life."

"Did he really keep those things? Those photos and the ring?"

"Yes, he kept them. From time to time I would catch him looking at them and the wedding band he once wore. They were his treasures he called them"

"Do you want a relationship with Spencer after we solve this?"

"Yes, but if he don't want it I would completely understand. I know I got off on the wrong foot with him but I was just upset. What you guys did, ruined my father's life. His name got hammered to the ground and his credibility was ruined. People wanted to believe that he was at fault."

"Sorry, for that. We did warn him but he couldn't ignore the signals that he was receiving. And I couldn't be having an agent distracted by dreams that affected his work in the field."

"I understand and he understood."

"Do you know if William was seeing your mother while he was still with Diana?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"I don't have any other questions for you right now. I just want to make sure I have my biases covered. When we get the test results back, I'll have more for you to answer."

Jennifer knocked on the door and peeked her head in, "Sir, we have another boy missing."

Aaron left Allison sitting in the room and joined his team, "How long has he been missing?"

"Two hours and forty three minutes," Spencer replied

"Does he fit Riley's description?" Aaron asked

"Of course," Jennifer responded

"Does this mean that the other boy is dead?" Emily questioned

"Until we have a body let's say he is alive but with this unsub, he is more than likely already dead." Aaron replied.

"Let's go." David said

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Once the scene was analyzed, they headed back to the station. Garcia dialed Aaron to tell him the results from Allison's DNA test came back. "You got us on speaker Garcia."

"Sir, I got the results from that test you ordered."

"And?" Aaron questioned

"She is who she says she is. I don't know if that is good or bad..."

"No Garcia that is good news."

"Did you get any information on the missing children Garcia?" Spencer asked

"There is a body, it's the first child sir."

"How come we are just hearing about this now Garcia?" Aaron questioned

"I...I got an email sir, I double checked it before I opened and then opened it. It was photos an unknown location."

"Any sign of William?" David asked

"No, just a little boy's body."

"Did you track the email address Garcia?"

"I did twice and nothing. I got sent another email from the same person and it contained more photos sir."

"Of what Garcia?" Emily asked

"Lou Jenkins home."

"Think the boy is there?" David questioned Aaron

"We are about to find out." Aaron said making a sharp turn to the left and headed to Lou Jenkins home.

Once there they headed to Lou's basement and found what Garcia had told them.

"Damn." Emily said,

"You don't think that William did this do you Spencer?" Jennifer asked him as he scanned the basement for any signs of his father being here. He seen the blood scuff marks on the floor and the wall.

"He was here, rather or not he did this..."

"Spence, I know this may be hard but..."

"It isn't hard. He didn't do this not this one. The stab wounds are consistent with that of the other children. He wouldn't have known that unless he taught him." Spencer assured her, "but he was here. He panicked when his hands touched the body, these bloody scuff marks on the floor shows that."

"How long do you think until the we have another..." Emily asked

"Another body? I'd give it a day." David replied to Emily's question watching her bend down, reaching for something in the blood.

"Spencer," Emily said as she picked up a photo that was placed there for them to find, she handed it to him.

He held onto the photo with a shaky hand. He dared to look at it but his eyes drifted down anyways. It was him and his mom. He flipped it over to a message _'you shall pay._'

"What is it Spencer?"

"I need to visit my mother." He handed her the photo. She watched him leave to turn over the photo to and seen the message.

"You don't think he will try to harm Spencer's mother do you?" Emily asked David handing him the photo, showing him the message.

"I don't think so, but it's a strong possibility."

He arrived at the institution were his mother was placed to only be stopped at the door. "Dr. Reid, I'm glad you came...it's your mother...she is gone."

"I thought I told you to limit her visitors let alone have any at all!"

"Calm down Dr. Reid, let me explain. He said his name was William Reid. I asked Diana and she said it was alright."

"And you let him take her!"

"Can you tell me what this is about?"

"Someone is targeting me and my family." Spencer told him and left.

He kept on ignoring the phone calls from David and Aaron. He just got in the vehicle and drove. He answered the phone to Garcia's worried voice, "thank god, Spencer...they have been calling and calling you. They are worried about you and I am too."

"I'm sorry. He has her. He has my mother."

"Need me to do a little tracking?"

"No, there isn't nothing for you to track. He walked in calmly and took her. My father did."

"Where are you going Spencer? I can have them meet you; take you back to the station."

"I don't know where I'm going. I just need sometime to think."

"Spencer, we can help you, if you let us. Talking is good and I don't think you should be alone." She was worried about him...really worried.

"Garcia I'm perfectly fine."

"No Spencer, I don't think you are."

"Please don't tell them...I'll tell you but not them...I'm going to visit him. Riley Jenkins."

"Oh, Spencer please don't do...Spencer? Spencer?" She was cut off from him and she soon began to panic not knowing what too do with the information she knew.

He soon found himself kneeling at Riley Jenkins grave. He let out a soft pleading cry. He just wanted it over. All of it. He wanted things to go back to normal. Before, Allison came into his life. Before Riley Jenkins was killed. He knew that the unsub wanted him to pay for his mistake. And he didn't know if he could do it, go through with it, with his plan. His stomach turned at the thought. At the thought of what the unsub would want him to do. And now that he had his mother it was just a matter of time before he contacted Spencer. His mother. _I'm sorry, mom. I'll save you. I'll make things right. I have too. Even if it hurts me in the end, if it means you safe, William safe, and that little boy. I'll save you. I'll save all of you. I...just need the strength...for I don't think i can do what he wants me to do. We will find him. Before it is too late. I'm confident in that. I just can't let them see me like this...I'll save you. _He thought as he knelt before the grave. He finally found the strength to stand up and to face his team. He pulled out his phone as he sat back in the vehicle and dialed Aaron's number,

"Spencer? Where have you been? It has been an hour and no one has heard nothing from you!" He was clearly upset but was glad Garcia didn't tell them

"I'm sorry Aaron, he has her. He has my mother." His voice cracked as he told Aaron.

"Where are you and we will come too you."

"I'm heading back...back to the station."

"We will meet you there." He hung up.

_William sat calmly next to his former love. She was sound asleep in the seat next to him as he stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry Diana. I had no choice. He made me. It was either take you or..." He glanced in the back of the SUV to a little boy who was crying silently. "Shh...it's okay." He whispered to the boy in the back, trying to calm him. Diana mumbled in a slur voice as she moved in her sleep. "Spencer will find us..." His eyes drifted closed as a needle pierced his own skin..."he will find us..." he mumbled before it went dark._

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_I seen your son today..." A voice teased in the darkness, "I was pleasantly surprised that they let him off his leash...too bad he is too old for my taste...but things can change...the things I can make that son of yours do..." The voice laughed into the darkness as William and Diana slowly awoke._

He drove back to the station slowly. He wanted time to clear his mind and get a grip on his emotions. I'm sorry...his mind kept on trailing on and on. As he stopped just outside the station he didn't know what to say.

He opened the station doors to four concerned sets of eyes. "Spence...where have you been?" Jennifer questioned as she gave him a hug,

"I'm sorry to make you worry...I didn't mean too. He took her. He took my mother."

"Have you been there the whole time?" Emily asked him

He shook his head no. "I visited with Riley."

"Spencer, why do you do this to yourself?" Jennifer questioned

"I needed to clear my mind." He looked at Jennifer with a sorrowful glare, "I failed her...I couldn't protect her...I couldn't keep her safe."

"You didn't fail her, we knew it was a matter of time before he took you or her." David assured

"I gave them simple orders."

"And that's all you could have done." David insisted

"Where is Allison?" Spencer said glancing over at the empty room.

"Aaron went to talk to her when you walked in." Derek told him

"Are we going to find them? My parents?" Spencer questioned them

"We are going to try Spencer." David replied. Even though he doubted his response. He didn't know if they would find them before the unsub takes Spencer. They knew that he was his next target.

* * *

Aaron put the car in drive with Allison in the passenger seat in hopes to jog some memories. He drove down the street that led to her old home before William came into Amelia's life. He pulled into the drive.

"What are we doing here?" Allison asked Aaron as he stepped out of the car.

"I want you to go back to that night. Tell me what you can."

"But I was young. I don't know if I can remember..."

"I want you to use your senses, visualize what you smelt, felt, seen. Any little clues could help us find William and Diana."

"You don't think that he killed my brother do you?"

"Please."

"I'll give it a try." She closed her eyes as she touched the door knob and entered the home. Her mother never sold the home. "It was dark. Cold. Like a freezer. I could see my breathe..." She watched as a little girl brushed her arms to shake off the goose bumps and shattered her teeth. She stood shivering in the door way. "I had goose bumps on my arm."

"Who was with you?"

"My mother, and..." She paused as the little girl looked up at a fatherly figure, "William."

"Where was Cameron?" Aaron asked Allison who walked around to the stairs clutching her arms as if she could still feel the cold. The little version of her began to yell for Cameron.

"I can't here him, he doesn't answer. Amelia...she begins to panic. She calls for him."

"Cameron?"

"No. My father."

"And where is he? Is he home?"

"No he is gone. William he is on the phone."

"To whom is he on the phone with? The police?"

"Yes, I'm scared Aaron."

"What do you do?"

"I go downstairs." She responded as she slowly made her way down the steps.

"Do they follow you?"

"No, I go alone." She see her little self cry out to Cameron, "I see something." She placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"What do you see?"

"His shoes. There." She pointed and opened her eyes. "I was the one that found him. Cameron. They didn't even know I was gone till the police came. I was holding him. Trying to wake him but he wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry Allison." He said as she stared at the stop behind the dryer. He touched her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"You don't think that this unsub you guys are looking for did this do you?"

"No, your brother, he was abused by his father, he killed him. I don't think he meant to but your brother was suffocated. Not stabbed."

"Mom always told me he was a good guy. The good one in the relationship till I learned the truth."

"The unsub may have followed that case though. You guys tired to blame him at one point didn't you?"

"Yes, mother wanted to believe that he was innocent but once he killed himself she dropped it completely."

"That's why he killed Amelia, she tired to cover up for someone else's doing. Blaming him for a murder he didn't commit. He only wants credit for the ones he did."

"Do you think he will kill them? William and Diana?"

"It a strong possibility, it's also a possibility that he will go after Spencer. Make him do something for his mistake."

"You will find him before that happens won't you?"

"We are going to try. Let's go back."

They arrived back at the station to a teary eyed Spencer. "Did something happen?" Aaron asked, he shook his head no. He hadn't seen Spencer this upset before. "I'm going to ask you this again Spencer, are you capable of working this case?"

"_Spencer..." Diana mumbled as she began to open her eyes. "William?" She questioned as her vision cleared. "Diana..." William mumbled "I'm...sorry." He slowly opened his eyes to a knife in his hands and the little boy sitting across from them. _

_"Don't William..." She begged as William crept towards the little boy _

_"Don't you hear him Diana?" William asked her as he sat and listened to the low tune of instructions "you or him...I can take you away from Spencer."_

_She began to cry as William cradled the boy in his arms, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He mumbled repea_tedly _he raised the knife with a shaky hand..."I'm Sorry!"_

**_I tried to do what they do on the show sometimes...a walk through type thing where they have the victims close their eyes and describe events that took place. That's why it is a two part chapter. Hope I did it well. _**

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer shook his head no. He didn't know if he was capable of working this case any further. "Sorry." Spencer mumbled .

"No one expected you to even take on this case with your connection to it. It's nothing to be ashamed of if you need to sit the rest of the case out." Aaron assured spencer

"I didn't say anything about sitting this case out, this is my family we are talking about."

"If you are not capable of working this case…"

"I may not be capable of working this case but this is my family we are talking about."

"Very, well Spencer." Aaron sighed

"Spencer why don't we go for a drive?" David suggested.

Spencer shrugged in response and followed David to one of the SUVs. Once they got in David began to ask a series of questions, "A sister? That's cool."

"No, it's not David. It makes me think that William cheated on my mother, that he didn't think I was good enough."

"Don't you ever think that you are not good enough, Spencer it was his loss leaving you and your mother." David responded. They drove in silence for a while, "do you think that your father, given the choice will either kill the boy or your mother?"

"I believe he would. Not just because I have a grudge against and the whole surprise sister thing but because if he still cared about us, my mom and me then he would want to try to keep us safe. I know he is the one that took my mother but his own life was probably on the line or a child's. He did what he had to."

"So you are forgiving him for taking your mother?"

"Not exactly, he still put my mother in danger."

"Are you going to talk with Allison after we solve this case and get your parents back?"

"That is a possibility if she wants it. She blames me for what happened to her mother but the unsub had his reasoning for his doing too Amelia. Just like with my parents and me."

"If this is all about revenge on the family that betrayed him, blaming him and blaming the wrong guy, then this is his end game. This is his final act." David realized

"It isn't about the little boys at all. Not this time. They are just leverage to make them, do what he wants. Like with father and the little boy. A choice will more than likely to be made her life or his. And once he chooses a life that life will be cut short. By the hands of my father and he wont stop, not until he gets to me."

"He wants you to pay for your mistake six years ago. Six years is a long time to hold a grudge."

"I held one against my father for seventeen years." Spencer pointed out

"True," David responded,

"That's why the boy was found at Lou Jenkins home. He was the one that killed Gary Michaels six years ago."

"Does your mother still own her home?"

"I own it, the last time I visited her she handed me over the keys."

"How much do you want to bet that the next boy may be found there? Or at Gary Michaels?" David questioned as he turned back around to go head back to the station.

"He is planning for his end game he will save the place that holds most significance for last." David nodded in response

They entered the station, "We think we know where they are, just don't know for sure."

"Well don't hold back." Derek said

"The first boy was found at Lou Jenkins home. Our bet is that the second boy will either be found at Gary Michaels or my home." Spencer responded

"Targeting those who done him wrong," Emily responded

"Exactly, now when Garcia receives another email, I bet that the next boy would be found at Gary Michaels place of last residence,"

"But he was killed after Riley was found dead." Jennifer reminded them

"But that doesn't mean he won't try to place a body there. If he doesn't place it there then he will more than likely dump it somewhere." Spencer responded

"Somewhere with significance to the case back then." David responded

_William remained holding the boy an hour later. Trying to do anything he could do to bring the child back. Even though the first stab wound killed the boy. "Please! Someone Help!" William cried, he not only wanted the child to be alive he didn't want to see the child anymore, the child he killed; for he reminded him of Spencer. _

"_William, no one is here…" Diana whispered, she finally uncovered her face from her hands and slowly turned to face the two._

"_But there has to be. He was just here when I started." _

"_There is a camera William." Diana said motioning towards the camera_

"_You don't think he is showing them do you? The children?" William asked _

"_She was telling the truth? I thought she was lying."_

"_Who Diana?"_

"_A girl came to visit me two weeks before I thought she was just joking. She told me she was your daughter."_

"_Allison Ever…My daughter…do you think she is with Spencer?"_

"_He will protect her." Diana said "Is the boy…is he really dead?" William shook his head yes._

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

They waited for the call from Garcia, for another email. As they waited Spencer went over to Allison who sat in one of the off rooms. "May I?" Spencer asked watching her shrug, taking the seat across from her. "Allison, we predict that things will be coming to an end soon."

"It's almost over? But he hasn't gotten his desired revenge."

"No, but I have an idea of where they could be located." He glanced out the glass window of the off room and leaned in and whispered as if they could hear him, "but it is something I need to and will do alone. They can't know about it. It is me that he wants not them. Not you."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can trust you that you won't tell them where I am going. Not with father's life in the hands of the unsub."

"But I don't know where you are going." Allison said with a concerned voice

"Here," Spencer said writing down the house information, folding the piece of paper and slid it to her. "this is where I will be. If I am not back within a few hours, tell them. Don't tell them beforehand."

"But Spencer…" He left her standing in the room with a folded up piece of paper. _Home_ was written on it as well as an address. She stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket.

She watched Spencer slip through the back door and she soon began to count the minutes in her head. She slipped the piece of paper into her pocket and walked out to rejoin the team.

"Sir, I got another email." Garcia said as she appeared on screen

"Photos?" Aaron asked Garcia

"No sir, live feed."

"He knows his time is coming. He knows we are closing in on him." David responded

"Pull it up on the screen Garcia." Aaron ordered

"Is that my father and Diana?" Allison asked look at the screen as William placed the limp body down on the floor crossing the boy's arms over his chest.

"Remorse?" Derek questioned, "The other boys weren't found like that."

"He can't feel, maybe it is for William." Emily said.

"Where is Spencer?" David asked looking around and seen that he hasn't there

Allison shrugged, "he finished talking to me I don't know where he went."

"Garcia is there any indication on where they are located, where the feed is coming from?" David asked Garcia

"No, it remains bouncing off numerous towers sir."

"Try and find them Garcia. Spencer is missing."

"you don't think that…" Garcia trailed off, "I'll keep trying sir."

"Hurry Garcia. Remember that this is his final act." David responded, he looked over at Aaron and glanced back at Allison, "he figured out something and didn't tell me. Allison, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing sir, he didn't tell me nothing."

"He was in there for five minutes and didn't tell you anything? But you just said he finished talking to me." David questioned with angry voice

Allison lowered her eye contact with David's. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

"If you are lying Allison and something happens to Spencer, you will be held accountable for it." David snapped

"David, this isn't helping the situation. Allison I am going to talk to you and I need you to tell me the truth." Aaron said and ordered Allison to the off room

Spencer turned the corner five minutes from his home. His phone kept on buzzing inside his pocket as he neared the last turn.

"He isn't answering." Emily said as she dialed Spencer's number again.

They watched the life feed video. Looking for any signs of their boy wonder. Hoping he didn't get taken. And fell for a trap. A simple cuss word fell from Derek's lips as Spencer's shadowy figure appeared in the feed and immediately fell to the floor from an off screen object that struck the side of his head.

"She knows where he went." David mumbled walking towards the off room of the station to confirm with Aaron that Spencer was with them.

"Allison, please, Spencer is in trouble. He is with his parents. If you are withholding information you are not helping him." David said entering the off room,

"I told you I don't know anything."

"If this helps, he did tell me before we got back here, that if you are wanting to talk after this is over; he would be more than willing to talk to you. He wants to get to know you better Allison. Please tell us what you know, save your brother." David insisted

"He made me promise not to tell." Allison finally confessed

"Come with me." David ordered her. "I'm going to show you the live video feed again. And then maybe you will tell us."

They walked out of the room and to the video feed that was live playing in the station. Spencer remained unconscious on the floor as did William. And Diana remained holding her knees sobbing into them.

"What happened to William?" David asked

_A few minutes after David leaving the video feed…_

_William moved over to Spencer, trying to help him in any way that he could. He felt for a pulse on Spencer's neck finding a faint but steady pulse._

"_Is he…" Diana mumbled concerned for her son's well being_

"_No, he isn't dead. Just unconscious." William turned to face the figure in the room whom had surprise attacked Spencer, "Why?" _

"_Don't you already know? This is payback." The unsub struck William with the same blunt object he struck Spencer with. _

_Diana let out screams that ran into cries. "Just wait till they come through. Diana. The things I can make them do." _

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer began to slowly recover from being hit. He moved his fingers across the floor and to his eyes. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly and awkwardly moved to a half sitting position to where he could see what was taking place. "Mom." Spencer whispered as he felt her touch his leg. Reassuring him that she was okay. She didn't speak just softly cried. He glanced around the room to see his father slowly waking.

"I'm going to ask you some questions mom, a simple nod can do for an answer. Can you do that?"

She nodded, "did dad kill this boy?" He asked

She nodded, "has dad hurt you?"

She shook her head, "has he hurt you meaning the person that made dad do this?"

She shrugged. "Ok. Did you watch him do this?"

She shook her head no. She glanced over in the corner of the room as a shadowy figure appeared in the dim light.

"You." Spencer breathed

"You." The unsub mimicked.

"Why?"

"Revenge."

Spencer glanced over at his father whom still wasn't fully coming too. The Unsub tossed Spencer a knife. "He done you wrong, you done me wrong."

"Why did you take my mother?"

"Too make her watch."

"Tell me. Who am I going to use this knife on?"

"Your father."

"I won't."

"You will." The unsub walked over to his mother sitting next to her twirling a knife in his hands.

* * *

"You know Allison, that information would be really helpful right now." Emily said hoping Allison would give it up.

"Alright," Allison said watching the video feed. "Here, he wrote it down." She handed David the note.

"Where is he David?"

"He is home. He is at his home." David said as he grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"I know I had made a mistake. One I must live with please don't make me do this." He glanced back at his father, "yes he was wrong about helping cover up a murder, and I admit my mistake. Please don't make me do this." He begged

"You done me wrong."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You ruined my life's work. Tell me how many kids did you find?"

"Now, fifty. Is there more?"

"More than you will find."

"Why now?"

"I'm done. There onto me. And I need to protect my work."

"By having me kill my father?"

"I get my revenge and you get yours."

"But I don't have a revenge against my father. Only you."

"Do it now or she dies!"

"Drop your weapon!" David shouted as they came down the basement steps, "you okay?" He asked glancing over at Spencer

"Yeah I'm fine.

"Don't make me shoot you!"

"If you shoot me she dies!"

"You want me don't you? You want me to pay for my mistake?" He looked up at David and the others and moved in the unsub's reach,

"What are you doing?" Derek questioned

"Me for her." The unsub released his mother and went to reach for Spencer but was stopped with a single bullet.

Spencer reached for his mother assuring her that he is ok, trying to calm her. "It's alright, I'm alright."

"Spencer..." William mumbled as he finally started to wake, "Allison..."

"She is fine. She is safe."

"Let's get you guys out of here." David said holding his hand out to Spencer to help him up.

* * *

Once cleared at the hospital, David picked him up, "You know, if he wanted revenge on you why kill the boy and make William kill the other?"

"Because he knows William won't be able to handle killing a child. He had guilt for covering up what Lou had done that is why he left. He won't be able to handle this."

"What are you saying that you think William will do something dramatic and end his life? But he has two kids to live for." David questioned Spencer

"He will win in the end. He will get his revenge." Spencer responded, "he told me there was more children. More than the ones we found."

"Did he say how many?"

"No."

"Where does this leave you with Allison?"

"I'll talk to her. See what she wants."

"well here is your chance." David said pulling up to the airport where Allison was waiting.

"Spencer," Allison said hugging him. "Thank you for bringing father back."

"of course." Spencer said, "where does this leave us?"

"I wouldn't mind keeping in touch. You know occasional visit, phone call."

"Of course, now Allison, you need to watch father. He just killed a boy a day ago. I don't know how he will handle the guilt. He left me and my mom because of the guilt. He may do the same." Spencer warned her.

"I'll watch him. Take care of yourself Spencer."

"You too Allison." He said as he left her standing on the runway as he went up the flight of steps of the jet.

* * *

A few days later Allison sat at the coffee shop down the road from the BAU headquarters.

"Allison, what brings you back here? I know we agreed to phone conversations and occasional visits but what brings you back here so soon?" He asked taking the seat across from her,

"Spencer, your right. Father couldn't handle with the guilt after killing..." She lowers her voice, "after killing that boy."

"What happened?"

"He killed himself."

"he got his revenge." He responded trying to hold back tears. Allison reached over the table and touched his shoulder.

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


End file.
